


Rain

by seriousshit88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousshit88/pseuds/seriousshit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss her, Scott," Stiles whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a Tumblr prompt from an anon: "Scott consoling a crying Stiles on his bed?" This is also the first thing I've ever posted on AO3, so hi! 
> 
> You can check me out at seriousshit88.tumblr.com. :)

Tonight wasn't supposed to be a sleepover night. Scott didn't bring a change of clothes, nor had he told his mom where he was going to be for the night. He figured calling his mom could wait, at least until Stiles calmed down.

They were watching something with monster trucks on Netflix when Scott caught a whiff of anxiety mingled with sadness coming from Stiles. It was all so sudden. One second they were engrossed in the vehicular carnage, and the next second Stiles was crying. Not body-wracking sobs or wailing, but silent tears staining his cheeks. Scott picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Come on, Stiles," he said, getting up and offering a hand to his friend. Stiles stared at the dark TV for a few seconds before wiping his eyes and accepting Scott’s hand. Scott led him upstairs to his room and closed the door behind them. The beginnings of a thunderstorm brewed outside. Flashes of lightning illuminated Stiles’s room in short bursts, making the familiar surroundings seem oddly foreign. Stiles buried his face in his hands, and he began to cry in earnest. 

Scott wasted no time pulling him into a hug and gently shushing his sobs. “Let’s get some rest, okay? Everything will be better in the morning, I promise.” Scott didn't even know why Stiles was crying, so he knew he probably had no business promising him anything. But they’d promised each other impossible things before, and tonight was no different. 

Stiles slumped down on his bed. Scott took off both their shoes and gently urged Stiles’s under the covers. He crawled into bed with him, and before he could get comfortable, Stiles reached over and wrapped both arms around Scott. His tears soaked the front of Scott’s shirt, and Scott didn't know if the rumble settling in the room was coming from the thunder outside or from the wolf in him trying to comfort an ailing member of his pack. 

"I miss her, Scott," Stiles whispered. Scott didn't have to ask who he meant. He tugged Stiles a little closer, got him more secure in his arms, and played with his hair until his stuttering breaths evened out into sleep.

The rain was pouring outside by now, coming down in torrential sheets against the windows and roof, and for a split second, Scott wondered if Claudia missed Stiles, too.


End file.
